The present invention relates in general to concealing personal items in an article of clothing and pertains, more particularly, to a concealed pocket for concealing personal articles when wearing clothing that does not normally include pockets and provides a concealed, water repellant or waterproof pocket, particularly for incorporation into swim wear and beach wear. The concealed pocket of this invention is an improvement over the conventional concealed pockets.
There are several different designs and types of pockets which are incorporated into clothing of one sort or another. Some of the pockets are not concealed and some are designed to be concealed. The concealed type of pocket is typically designed to hide or conceal valuable personal property, such as money, keys and credit cards.
With the conventional concealed pocket swimmers or bathers go to the beach or water front and generally encounter the problem of securing various personal items. A drawback associated with this problem is what to do with car keys, hotel or motel room keys, cabin keys, money and credit cards. It would not be unexpected to discover that reports of theft of personal property on a beach or while on board a cruise ship results in an unhealthy atmosphere.
Another drawback associated with the possibility of theft of keys, money or credit cards unattended on a beach or on board a cruise ship is the danger associated with the temptation to remove these personal items even if they are located in a bag or in the pockets of outer wear left on the beach or pool-side. Existing attempts to solve this problem, including both exposed and concealed pocket arrangements, have not been found to be satisfactory by the consumer and difficult to incorporate into current fashions by designers.
Conventional pocket arrangements have a number of undesirable features, such as not being concealed, creating a visible pocket line, substantially non-functional for the purpose of holding and concealing small personal property, such as keys, money or credit cards, and not being water proof or repellant.